The Rings
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Shego visit's her father's grave, and then discovers something he left for her. T for some language. Mentions of FemSlash (nothing explicit). KiGo. Shego IS Lily Luna. One-Shot. COMPLETE


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Kim Possible**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The woman most well known as Shego frowned as she stepped out of her car.

Gazing around the cemetery, she was pissed off, though she didn't show it. As angry as she was, she wasn't surprised that none of her brothers were here.

They never were.

Taking a breath to calm herself, Shego reached into her car and pulled out a single flower, a white lily. Closing the door, the well-known thief turned to make her way through the headstones.

Had anyone been in the cemetery, they would be hard pressed to recognize the rather famous, and well publicized criminal. Instead of her regular green and black cat suit, green gloves and boots, she wore a black dress that fell to her ankles. It wasn't a little black dress, though it she still managed to appear more than attractive as she walked in it. It covered her shoulders, and had sleeves that fell just past her elbows before flaring slightly. It was a dress of mourning. With the dress, she wore a black brimmed hat, complete with a veil, black gloves, stockings, and heels. Her veil was down for the simple fact that, while she may not be easily recognized, she dared not take any chances.

She was a wanted woman, and the last place she wanted a confrontation with anyone, police, Global Justice, or anyone, was here.

After several minutes of walking, she reached her destination.

It was a relatively small headstone, but she knew it would be what her father would have wanted. He always hated attention.

Kneeling down, the woman wiped away the leaves that had gathered since her last visit. She knew her brother's never visited. James and Albus still blamed their father for their parent's divorce, and the twins were two young to remember the man after his death.

"Hey Daddy," Shego said with a smile as she knelt in front of her father's grave. "It's Lily. It's been another year." She smiled slightly. "James is still trying to be the hero he always imagined being, and is managing a Bueno Nacho. I can't really say much more, we still don't talk. And Albus…well, he's back helping James as hero. And he's still a self-centered prick, and I know you would scold me for talking about my brother like that, but I really can't stand him now. The Twins are starting high school this year. You'd be proud of them. The only real reason they follow James and Albus around is to keep them out of trouble, but that's easier said than done."

"Mother remarried, again," she continued. "I don't talk to her anymore, but the Twins told me. I guess she married some guy named Seamus Finnegan. I vaguely recall the name from your stories, but I'm not sure from where. I'd ask Aunt Hermione, but I don't really talk to any of the Weasleys since they sided with Mom over you."

Shego gulped, and wiped a few tears from her eyes before continuing. "I'm still a wanted woman, but…you'll be happy to know I'm done as a criminal." She smiled slightly. "I'm sure you want to know what caused this miracle. I'm sure you remember me telling you about Kim Possible, and how annoying she is. Well, she's not so annoying now that she's done with High School, in fact I'm seeing her. We've been secretly dating for about six months now."

"You'd like her," she said smiling. "She's…magnificent. I want to marry her. But…I'm afraid to ask her. I don't know that she'd say yes. But…I'm going to try and get a pardon. I don't think Kim would be happy living in a non-extradition country with me. Who knows, I may even help her out on her missions. I…I wish you could meet her, that you could walk me done the aisle if she actually agrees to marry me. But I know you'll be watching."

Kissing the petals of the Lily, she placed the flower on the headstone. "I love you Daddy," she said, gently caressing the inscription.

Just above the dates of birth and death, the headstone read:

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Beloved Father_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arriving back at her home, the home she'd inherited from her father, Shego stripped from her clothes before taking a shower.

As the water cascaded down her body, the green skinned woman's thoughts couldn't help but drift to her father, and the day he died.

After her parent's divorce (Which was due to her father and her returning home early from a quidditch game to find her mother screwing another guy on their couch), he had moved to America, Go City specifically. He'd shared joint custody of her and her siblings. They were to spend the first half of the summer in America with him, and the last half with their mother.

Maybe it was due to the fact that she walked in on her mother with her dad that she sided with him, but James and Albus, despite being older than her, blamed their father for the divorce. They had been sulking in the treehouse their father had built for them to play in. the twins were playing just under the treehouse, in the sandbox, and she had been arguing with James and Albus about their attitudes, when she heard her father yell for them to get down. She had just managed to look over her shoulder and see his panicked face, his wand in hand, before the meteor crashed into the treehouse.

The shield he had cast protected them from impact, even if it didn't stop the radiation that took away their magic, changed their skin and hair tones, and gave them powers. Her red hair had become such a dark green that it was almost black. And while her siblings hair had all changed (the twins were a bit luckier as their hair just changed to a darker red), her skin had also changed, to pale green. About the only thing she had been happy about in her change was that her eyes had changed from blue to green, much like her fathers.

But her father had cast the shield over them, he hadn't been under it, and had died from the explosion of the impact.

She still didn't understand her brother's high opinion of their mother due to the fact that afterward, she had let the US government take custody of them. Sure, she had explained that it was for the best, that she didn't have the experience to care for them now that they had powers, that without magic it was better for them to be raised in the muggle world.

But Lily or Shego, as she was being called by then, didn't buy it. Especially when she had seen the shiny new ring on her mother's finger.

Her father had split all he owned between his children, and his new home, the home they had been at when the meteor hit, had been left to her, along with a few other things.

After finishing her shower, Shego dried herself with her powers, before walking to her closet and dressing in her standard nightwear, a large t-shirt and panties.

Having been thinking of her father, after dressing, Shego walked down the hall, to stand in front of a door she had never opened. It led to her father's office, and she had never been able to bring herself to walk into the room that, despite having only been in the home for a little over three weeks with her father, she had such fond memories of the man in. She didn't know why, but she felt like she should go in.

Opening the door, her gaze was drawn to the large desk her father had done his work at. Stepping into the room, she sat at the desk, running her hands along the smooth wood of the antique. On the desk she noticed two pictures, one was a family picture, which sadly included her mother, though she suspected her father kept it because it was one of the few pictures of her and her brothers together. Next to it, was a picture of a much younger her, still with red hair, riding on her father's shoulders.

Smiling at the picture, Shego decided to look through the drawers. But when she opened the top drawer, she stopped.

There, in the drawer, was an envelope, with her name written n her father's elegant handwriting. Picking it up, she could feel herself shake, as she opened the later. The first thing she noticed after opening the envelope was that there were three wings inside. Two silver wedding bands, engraved with a Celtic knot work design, and a small, but elegant diamond ring, set on either side of the ring was a small ruby, and small emerald respectively. Setting the rings carefully down on the desk, Lily took out the letter to read.

 _Dearest Lily,_

 _As I write this letter, I pray you never have to see it. But I'm writing this a just in case which, if you are reading this, I guess happened._

 _I'm sure you noticed the three rings enclosed. Before I explain about them, I wanted to let you know that I had planned on giving them to you when you graduated. As well as explaining what I am about to._

 _The first thing you should know is that these rings belonged to my parents, your grandparents. Your mother and I didn't use them because I didn't let her know about them. The engagement ring, and letter my mother left me about it, didn't fit with your mother. And you mother insisted on gold wedding bands. After what happened between us, I can't say I'm unhappy we didn't use them._

 _I'll start with the engagement ring. My father had it made just to propose to my mother with. According to the letter my mother left in her jewelry box with it, my father wanted to get her the biggest diamond he could find, but knew she wouldn't like that. So instead, he tried for an elegant design. He had the ruby and emerald added to represent my mother's emerald eyes and ruby red hair. If you look on the inside of the band, you will also find a small inscription. It reads to Dragon Lily Love Prongs. Prongs was my father's nickname amongst him and his friends, and he affectionately called my mother Dragon Lily, apparently because she was a dragon when she was angry._

 _The wedding bands are goblin silver. They will never tarnish. And my parents picked them out together. Like the engagement ring, they have an inscription. The inscription is in Latin, and it translates into this: Our love shall last to the end of time and beyond._

 _What you do with the rings is up to you. I only ask that you keep them in our family. They are my most prized possession beyond you and your brothers. This is because, rather than just mementos of my parents, these rings are proof of the love they had for each other, a love I was unfortunate enough to be unable to find with your mother._

 _That said, should you ever be lucky enough to find a love that consumes you as I imagine theirs did, cherish it. I had that, but I let my fear get in the way, and settled for your mother. This was a mistake, one I pray you never make. I can never say I regret my marriage to your mother, she gave me you and your brothers, but I wish I had not settled._

 _If you are reading this, and I have passed, know that I love you, and that no matter what, I will be proud of you._

 _With Love, Your Father,_

 _Harry_

Shego wiped the tears from her eyes as she set the letter down. Once she was done, she smiled sadly, and picked up the rings to examine. Sure enough, she found the inscriptions inside the rings. But as she looked at the engagement ring that had belonged to her grandmother, she couldn't help that her thought's drifted to another red-haired, green eyed girl she knew.

Taking this as a sign, she smiled. "Thank you Daddy, I love you too," she muttered quietly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Twenty One Years Latter**

Lily smiled as she watched her daughter say goodbye to her guest.

Harriet Ann Potter had just turned eighteen.

Smiling at her wife, Lily still thought Kim was as beautiful as she had been on their wedding day. And she idly fingered the wedding band on her finger, the same wedding band that her grandmother had worn.

After explaining its significance, as well as the significance of the engagement ring Lily had presented her, Kim had been more than happy to wear the bands.

After the guest were gone, Km and Lily walked towards their only child.

"Happy birthday sweetie," Kim said as she hugged their daughter, before brushing a strand of red hair out of her daughter's face.

"Thanks mom," Harriet said with a slight blush.

"How does it feel to be eighteen?" Lily asked.

Harriet shrugged. "Not much different from seventeen to be honest."

Both of her mother's grinned and looked at each other before turning back to their daughter.

"We have one more gift for you," Lily said, as Kim handed Harriet a small box.

"Really?" Harriet asked, her green eyes sparkling. Opening the box, she gasped, before looking up at her parents. "Is this…your engagement ring?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer she protested, "I can't take this."

"It's more than our engagement ring," Lily explained. "Your great-grandfather had that ring made for your great-grandmother, my father then passed it to me, and I used it to propose to your mother." She smiled at her daughter. "We both agree, that it's now time that it pass on to you."

"Just remember, that with you, that ring has been in your family for four generations," Kim pointed out.

"Thank you," Harriet said, throwing her arms around both of her mothers.

Lily couldn't help but feel her father would be proud of her, the family she had, and the love she'd found.

But she still missed him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Here's my Character guide on the Go's**

 **Shego/Lily Luna Potter**

 **Hego/James Sirius Potter**

 **Mego/Albus Severus Potter**

 **Wegos/the Twins/ Will and Freddy Potter (Not Born as of the Nineteen Years Later Epilogue)**

 **Harriet Potter is Kim and Shego's daughter, biologically. How she was born, I leave up to you to decide. And Kim took Shego's name because not only does the Potter name mean more to Shego than the Possible name does to Kim, but (in my opinion) Jim and Tim have a far higher chance of reproducing than Hego and Mego.**

 **Hope you Enjoyed. Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums, and the Stories I have for Adoption under the Title** ** _Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
